onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Treasure Map - Crocodile/@comment-32350744-20181013171500
Pew okay lets go. Izo: Using double heracles-un (str) with RR Franky (str), legend Inu, TM Mihawk and RR str Apoo. Strat: Izo is the one that i always fight against when reaching croc. Hes a bit tricky because of the slotchange counter. We only need inu and mihawk here to be honest. Franky is here because if have his limit break sailor ability that reduces remove sfx. Hes not boosted sadly. However, safe as many str orbs for Izo as u can, use heracles or Franky at stage 6 maybe, use mihawks and inus special and dont miss and hes done. Buggy: Using a double dex kanjuro team with kungfu luffy, RR Kin'emon, legend corazon and randolph in the left sude ( actually doesnt matter in this team where hes at ) Strat: Im using 1 kanjuro against the zombiedog (if not both get bound) and the 2nd at buggy. Not that important though. Stalling is fine aswell. At buggy just use luffy and thats pretty much it but dont place him in the coloumn if u placed randolph there aswell. With easier perfects now and laws ship u cant really fail now. Luffy: Those tricky typechange bosses man. Pretty much the easiest though. Cap is legend sanji and Friend v2 shanks ( u can easily use double sanji aswell) . As subs i use RR shishilian, colo neptune, valtine koala and slicing robin (just because). Strat: just use 1 sanji stage 6 and the other ( or v2 shanks) at the boss plus neptune and thats it. U could also action one of them at stage 6 at later nav levels. Dont know if its needed. Sakazuki: Always going for him as encounter in the map. I dont even know if my team can kill him in later nav levels. Using double Kuzan 6+ with v2 law, 6+ jinbe, RR barto (qck) and FN sanji (dex). Jinbe is not boosted but hes my only unit that destroys sakazukis dmg reduction. I dont like this team but i cant think of a better one. Strat: Safe a few qck orbs for sakazukis stage. Turn 1 use either 1 kuzan or law, Depending on orbs, then USE SANJI (important, maybe) use jinbe ofc and get rid of him. After revive we hopefully have at least 2 dex orbs because of sanjis special. Use anything thats left and thats it. Croc: 2nd team i dont like, but it works (right now up to nav 15 at least). The main reason i dont like it, is crocs revive and his block slots i cant deal with. The rest is fine. Using TM Zanji cap and TM Borsa friens as lead and RR Bruulee, valentine hoshi, TM borsa and TM croc as subs. Like this the multiplier is 4.25x but its already getting tough at nav 15+ to kill croc after revive. Strat: Stage 6: Use 1 borsa and brulee after ATK down is gone and kill him. Bossstage: Use Zanji and hoshi and punch him down. After revive: hit at least great or goods to get the bonus dmg. If we cant kill him we should be able to survive 1 turn thanks to Hoshi. Done. My teams unit constillation is based on, boosted units -> useful special -> and units that need mastery points. Hard to get teams together that fit into all requirements like this. Especially if u dont have the recommended/new units for it.